legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S1 P11/Transcript
(Andrak is seen inside of a Shadow Freighter yelling at the Captain) Andrak: What do you mean your systems were hacked?! Shadow Captain: I don't know sir, everything was fine until that one ship arrived with the M.A. Andrak: It must be the Knights. Shadow Soldier: And the Protectors sir. They were just spotted arriving in the city and engaging our forces. Andrak: Incompetent worms! I'm going down there. Shadow Captain: Are you sure you want to sir? Andrak: I'll get down there and I'll tear them all to shreds! (Andrak walks away and opens a portal down below to Canterlot City. It then cuts to the heroes battling Shadow Forces in the city as Lenius and Jane are seen pinned down by enemy fire) Lenius: Jesus fucking Christ! Jane: Dammit, we can't get past them! Not with that turret gunner up ahead! (A Turret gunman is seen mounted in a building up ahead as he rains fire on the heroes) Lenius: Where the hell are the others? They should be back by now! Jane: I don't know! Lenius: Oh fuck this! (Lenius pulls out a bow and attaches an explosive arrow to it. He then fires, causing the arrow to fly into the turret position and detonate, destroying the mounted gun and killing the shooter) M.A Soldier: Alright, turret's down! Move up! (The soldier is then ambushed by a Pure Shadow as his neck is bitten into. The Pure then lifts him up in his mouth and shakes him a bit before being tossed aside) Nagisa: What the hell?! (The Pure Shadow roars before it is set ablaze by Masaru) Masaru: Disgusting. Lenius: Come on, we'll take refuge inside here! (The heroes enter a building as gunfire rings outside) Lenius: Alright, we clearly need a damn plan. They're dug in pretty good. Jane: Those damn ships keep sending in drop pods, so they aren't gonna stop coming till that fleet is dealt with. Kotoko: Well, what do we do? ???: There's nothing you can do parasites. (The heroes turn to see Andrak approaching them) Jane: Goddammit not again. Andrak: You know heroes, your two little friends back there really did a number on me last time. Cloe and Seris, am I correct? Lenius: What do you want? Andrak: All I want is the city Protector, nothing more. Well, now that you mention it, I do want you all dead. Masaru: Not a chance buddy. (Masaru's hands catch fire) Andrak: Hm, fire eh? Pathetic. (Andrak raises his hand and pushes Masaru through the wall before force choking the other heroes and throwing them out as well. They get up and watch as Andrak jumps from the building and lands before them, cracking the ground as he does so) Andrak: Now then...(Opens Gates) Where were we last time? (Meanwhile the other heroes are seen entering their hide out) David: All right talk to me Mick! What are we looking for? Mick: Well, Sarah had been creating a new weapon, while I, had been working on a new Ninja Star, that should give Levi a new mode. Cloe: A new mode for Levi? For real? Mick: Yes. Also, we should use this chance to update your E-10 morphers. Daniel: Update? Tommy: Yes. We'll take the morphers and make it so you all can access your super forms. Jack: Superforms. Well that would be a good way to turn the tide. Brody: We should hurry though. The Shadows are destroying the city ever second we waste. Sarah: Yeah. Time to finish the Superstar Blade! Cloe: Marion and I will help out. Tommy: Meantime, I;ll look at your morphers. Juniper: You sure this will work Tommy? Tommy: Trust me it will be all right. (The E-10's give their morphers to Tommy) Daniel: I hope Jane are the others are doing okay while they wait. (Meanwhile, we see several shadow balls being launched all over as the 7 heroes fighting Andrak are trying to dodge) Jane: THIS IS NOT FUN!! Nathan: This guy is pissing me off! Andrak: What's wrong heroes!?! Afraid to- (Suddenly vines shoot out of the ground, and they wrap around Andrak) Andrak: ...... Really? Lexi: *Holding up hands* Strike him!! Now!! (Nathan unleashes a wave of water which strikes Andrak. He's unable to move due to the vines. Kotoko flies up in the and shoots electricity at Andrak. The electricity doubles the pains Andrak feels due to the water all over him as he screams in pain. After a few moment he stops and lowers his head) Kotoko: YES! THAT GOT HIM!! Nathan: OH YEAH!! HOW'S THAT TASTE!? Andrak:...... *Lifts his head up* Was that it? Lexi: !! (Andrak breaks free of the vine) Lexi: Crap! Andrak: You really don't know what you're dealing with, don't you? Nathan: He's not dead?! Andrak: I'm not, but you're all about to be in a second. And Nathan, when you and your friends here are dead, maybe I'll go and pay your crew a visit hm? And the girl... Nagisa: *Growls* (Nagisa charges up ice in his hands and shoots at Andrak who holds up one hand to stop the ice) Andrak: More ice users... (Andrak forms a fist, crushing the ice before pushing Nagisa to the floor) Andrak: They're all the same. Masaru: BASTARD! (Masaru charges forward and tries to punch Andrak who grabs Masaru's fist and twists his arm) Andrak: Nice try kid. (Andrak pulls out his sword and rams it through Masaru's arm, knocking him to the floor) Lenius: MASARU! (Andrak pushes the other heroes down and walks over to Masaru) Andrak: So boy, is this the life you wanted? Did you want to be a hero? You think you're strong, you think you're good...you think you're worth something. (Andrak kneels down) Andrak: But in the end, the truth still remains... (Andrak leans over to Masaru) Andrak: *whispers* The IMC didn't do enough, did they? (After he says that, he is suddenly hit with both ice and lightning as he's knocked back. He gets up and sees Nagisa and Kotoko with the others standing around Masaru) Kotoko: You will not lay another hand on him! Lenius: You've gone too far now Andrak! Jane: Now you're gonna pay! Andrak: Finally... (Andrak is suddenly hit with a barrage of various attacks, ice freezes over him, lightning runs through his body and arrows of all kinds strike and pierce his flesh, and his body is pushed around by plants and water. The heroes surround him continuing their barrage. Andrak however, becomes enraged before his eyes glow a deep blood red) Andrak: ENOUGH!!! (Andrak pushes all of the heroes away from him before teleporting away on top of a building) Andrak: You're all stronger than I thought! But I can't let you win fools! (Andrak looks up at an Order Warship before looking down at the heroes smiling) Andrak: I'll be sure to send your ashes back to your leaders. (Andrak then reaches up at the ship with the force as it is heard creaking and breaking before Andrak throws his arms down, causing the ship to start falling into the atmosphere towards the city. The heroes look on shocked before they see that Andrak has vanished as the ship heads right for them) Jane: OH SHIT! Lenius: MOVE NOW!!! (The heroes start to run as the ship hits the ground, causing them to jump out of the way as the ship rams through a few buildings before exploding. The heroes get up as smoke fills the air.) Lenius: *coughs* Is everyone okay? Heroes: Yeah. (Lenius walks over to Masaru) Lenius: Give me your arm. (Masaru puts his arm in Lenius's hand as he starts to heal it. It is then seen completely sealed up.) Masaru: Thanks. Lenius: Don't mention it. (Lenius's communicator goes off as he answers it. On the other end is Jared) Jared: Hey Lenius, I saw the ship go down! Are you alright? Lenius: Yeah, we're fine. But Andrak escaped. Jared: I know, we saw his ship warp away earlier. Lenius: The coward. Jared: Regardless, we still need to push the Shadow out of there. Only a few of their ships remain, but we can't help out with the ground troops. You'll have to handle that alone sir. Lenius: I understand, thanks Lieutenant. (Jared hangs up) (Back at the base, the heroes are all waiting as Sarah Mick and Cloe finish the blade) Juniper: You all heard that right?? Jack: Sounded like Bomb! Calvin: How's it going there guys?! Sarah: Mick how the Superstar energies? Mick: The computer says they are perfectly blanced to matched all the Ninja Star blades. Sarah: Awesome, and its gonna work with all our Ninja stars. Calvin: That's so much cooler then I imagined. Hayley: WHat's so special about it? Cloe: Well. Its stronger and- (Mick holds up the Lion Fire Star) Sarah: It aligns my energies, so I can do this. (Sarah takes the star, puts it into the blade which cause it to glow and the star to roar) Brody: So you made a more powerful sword that works with the Lion Fire Armor Star to? Levi: The Shadows are in for a real surprise. Mick: That's not all. *Holds up a Ninja Star* Tada! This is the Superstar Mode Star. It works with Levi's Gold energy and the Superstar Blade Sarah made. Levi: A super mode for me? Daniel: Awesome Levi! Brody: I think we are almost ready. Tommy: *enters the room* Yes. All you need are these. (Tommy holds the E-10 morphers which the group takes) Marion: So we use stronger mode now? Tommy: The E-10 superform. Cloe: Kick ass! Preston: Looks like we have what we need. David: Yeah. Let's go. I have a feeling the Shadows bosses out there giving our friends a hard time. Let's test out our powers. (Over with the heroes they are resuming their battle with the Shadows) Jane: *Stabs a soldiers head* Jesus Christ when it end!? (Nagisa slams the ground sending out several ice shards which impale several shadow troops. Masaru throws a fire ball at a pure shadow) Masaru: How much more of these guys are there!? Lexi: We need the others to- *Gets shot* AHH!! Kotoko: LEXI! *Flies over shoots electricity at a shadow soldier* You okay? Lexi: *Sees her wound slowly healing* Yeah... Still hurts... Lenius: They are closing in! (Several Shadow troops with Pure Shadows gather together toward the heroes as they prepare for their attack. A Pure Shadow starts to run to attack when its blasted away by wind. The heroes look to see Jack with the others) Jane: About time!! Cloe: Sorry we're late. Brody: Let's show these guys what we can do. Ninja Steel Rangers: NINJA SPIN!! E-10: E-10!! (Both groups go into their ranger forms) Nathan: You assholes are in trouble now. Levi: *Steps up* Time to try out my new Ninja Star! *Puts Star in Superstar Blade* Superstar mode activate! Ninja Spin! (Levi morphs to his Superstar mode) Brody: Check it out! Levi's new mode is epic! Juniper: Show him that Gold Power Levi! Levi: Storm Star! Lock in! * puts the Storm Star in his Superstar Blade* Storm Star, tornado mode! Ninja Spin! (The Storm Star create's large gusts of wind that literally lifts the shadows off the ground, they start flying around) Levi: Super Star Storm Slash! Final attack! (Levi slices several shadow troops and kills them. Cloe: WOO!! GO LEVI!! Brody: The was awesome, bro! (The last few pure Shadows start to back away) Levi: Where do you think you're going? Lightening mode, Ninja Spin! (Levi lifts his sword up as electricity strikes it) Levi: Super Star, Super Charge! (The Pure Shadows look in fear by this attack) Levi: Lightening Slash! Final Attack! (In a samurai style, Levi slices though the last of the Pure Shadows, killing them all) Lenius: Impressive! Shadow Soldier: RETREAT! (The remaining soldiers and Pures start to run off. One of them then turns to the heroes) Shadow Soldier: This isn't the end parasites! The next time we meet, we won't be alone! (The soldier runs off as their transports fly off into space as their freighters warp away) Lenius: Yeah, we did it! Levi: We've routed them! (The heroes and soldiers cheer as the scene zooms out. It then cuts to a view of Alkorin inside his castle staring out the window. Andrak and two soldiers then walk in as Andrak bows before him) Andrak: My lord, the assault on Canterlot City has failed. (Alkorin is silent as he turns his head towards them) Alkorin: So, that's it then...You failed me. Andrak: My lord? (Alkorin turns toward Andrak and the soldiers) Alkorin: No mercy will be given to the weak. (Alkorin raises his hand and fires two fireballs from it toward the soldiers, disintegrating both of them down to skeletons on contact. Andrak looks up scared) Alkorin: Go, leave me. Don't expect me to be so merciful next time. (Andrak stands and leaves the room. The scene shows Seris in his room trying to get out of bed. He manages to stand up before his legs give out, causing him to fall to the floor in pain) Seris: Goddammit! (Seris grabs onto a chair and supports himself before sitting down. He stares at the ceiling before looking at the icy crystalline arm that replaced his lost one) Seris: What happened back there? (Back at Canterlot City, Order troops with the M.A. are seen removing ruble, trying look for survivors, and re-organizing their defenses. The Knights are seen resting from the fight, some still hurt or shocked from the fight) Masaru:...... Kotoko: Hey you okay Bro? Masaru:........ Lexi: I can see why he's shaken up... That Andrak was a monster. Nathan: He just pulled a giant ass ship from the sky and slammed it to the city! The crazy ass Shadow! Jack: I'm sorry weren't there to help out. Nagisa: Its not your fault. It payed off in end. Brody: Yeah. With Levi's Superstar Mode I'd say the Shadows got their hands full. Marion: That's true but.... I'm still worried. Jack: We still don't know a lot. The Shadows might have more surprises for us. Lexi: Do you think we can win this....? Jack:..... (At that moment, Daniel, Cloe Lenius and Tommy come back) Cloe: I just got finished talk to mom and dad. They are going to double their efforts to protect the city so to prevent this. Daniel: Mean time, we gotta go back to Lenius' universe. Lenius: Yeah. I gotta make sure Seris hasn't tried to kill himself while we were gone. Brody: Guess its back to the ship. Tommy: Yeah. Let's go everyone. (The heroes won the battle today. The war however, rages on) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe